indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume One, The Early Years
The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume One, The Early Years is a DVD box set, and is the first of three volumes of the The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones, the rebranding of the television show The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. It was released in the United States on October 23, 2007. There are two versions of the box set. The first version is simply titled Volume One while the later version has the sub-title The Early Years added. The box set contains 12 discs, including seven chapters, as well thirty-eight in-depth companion documentaries, interactive game and timeline, and an historical overview. It contains all the episodes with Corey Carrier as ten-year-old Indiana Jones, as well as the first two episodes with Sean Patrick Flanery as sixteen-year-old Indiana Jones. Disc One: *Chapter 1: My First Adventure *Special Features: **''Archaeology - Unearthing Our Past'' **''Howard Carter and the Tomb of Tutankhamun'' **''Colonel Lawrence's War - T.E. Lawrence and Arabia'' **''From Slavery to Freedom'' Disc Two: *Chapter 2: Passion for Life Disc Three: *''Passion for Life'' Special Features: **''Theodore Roosevelt and The American Century'' **''Ecology - Pulse of the Planet'' **''American Dreams - Norman Rockwell and the Saturday Evening Post'' **''Art Rebellion - The Making of the Modern'' **''Edgar Degas - Reluctant Rebel'' **''Braque & Picasso - A Collaboration Cubed'' Disc Four: *Chapter 3: The Perils of Cupid Disc Five: *''The Perils of Cupid'' Special Features **''Giacomo Puccini - Music of the Heart'' **''It's Opera!'' **''The Archduke's Last Journey - End of an Era'' **''Powder Keg - Europe 1900 to 1914'' **''Sigmund Freud - Exploring the Unconscious'' **''Carl Jung and the Journey to Self Discovery'' **''Psychology - Charting the Human Mind'' Disc Six: *Chapter 4: Travels with Father *Special Features: **''Seeking Truth - The Life of Leo Tolstoy'' **''Unquiet Voices - Russian Writers and the State'' **''Aristotle - Creating Foundations'' **''Ancient Questions - Philosophy and Our Search for Meaning'' Disc Seven: *Chapter 5: Journey of Radiance *Special Features: **''Jiddu Krishnamurti - The Reluctant Messiah'' **''Annie Besant - An Unlikely Rebel'' **''Medicine in the Middle Kingdom'' **''Eastern Spirituality - The Road to Enlightenment'' Disc Eight: *Chapter 6: Spring Break Adventure Disc Nine: *''Spring Break Adventure'' Special Features: **''Thomas Edison - Lighting Up the World'' **''Invention and Innovation - What's Behind a Good Idea?'' **''The Mystery of Edward Stratemeyer'' **''Wanted: Dead or Alive - Pancho Villa and the American Invasion of Mexico'' **''General John J. Pershing and His American Army'' **''George S. Patton - American Achilles'' Disc Ten: *Chapter 7: Love's Sweet Song Disc Eleven: *''Love's Sweet Song'' Special Features: **''Easter Rising - The Poets' Rebellion'' **''The Passions of William Butler Yeats'' **''Sean O'Casey vs. Ireland'' **''Ireland - The Power of the Poets'' **''Winston Churchill - The Lion's Roar'' **''Demanding the Vote - The Pankhursts and British Suffrage'' **''Fighting for the Vote - Women's Suffrage in America'' Disc Twelve: *Historical Lecture: The Promise of Progress *DVD-ROM Feature: Interactive Timeline *DVD-ROM Feature: Revolution Interactive Game Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume 1, The Early Years, The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume 1, The Early Years, The